


Situation Report, Part 2

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"Second Seal" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Report, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #1 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

United States Army

Department of Military Intelligence

Situation Report

Classification: TOP SECRET

 

Filed: 22 November 1988

 

By:    Colonel Lane Cress, Office of the Joint Chiefs of Staff,

Military Intelligence Liaison Officer

 

To:     Joint Chiefs of Staff, Brig. General Henry J. Wilson,

          Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse, Dr. Harrison Blackwood

 

**Re: Progress report on recovery efforts at Kirby Hall**

 

72 hours following events at Kirby Hall; all fires are now extinguished in the classified records vaults, Level one.

 

A recovery team, led by LtC. Ironhorse and Dr. Harrison Blackwood, has undertaken a thorough investigation of the entire floor space of Level one.  As suspected, nearly everything was destroyed as a result of the explosions, fire, and resulting heat damage.

 

The following is a complete list of the materials that were salvaged.  These items are now in storage at Kirby Hall Level 3, vault 47-C-10, under the code name Operation Flash Fire.

 

 

**Items recovered:**

1\. A small pyramid crystal approximately two inches tall.

2\. Fragments of several alien artifacts.

3\. A total of 14 x-rays of alien remains dating from 1953.

4\. A total of 32 files from Project Ezekiel dating from 1953-54.

5\. One intact metal canister found at an original Los Angeles pod site in 1953.  Purpose unknown.

 

Dr. Blackwood has requested that he be allowed to remove item #1 from Kirby Hall.  Dr. Blackwood would like to take item #1 back to government property #348 for further testing.  The equipment necessary for examining the item cannot be easily installed in the vaults.  With your approval I will release this item to Dr. Blackwood for a designated period of time to be determined by you.

 

Respectfully Submitted,

 

Colonel Lane Cress

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 

Office of the Joint Chiefs of Staff

 

MEMO

 

Classification:  TOP SECRET

Date: 24 Nov 1988

 

To: Colonel Lane Cress

 

From: Brig. General Henry J. Wilson

 

Re: Request from Dr. Blackwood for release of Item #1 from Kirby Hall, Ft. Streeter, CA classified records vaults

 

Colonel Cress,

 

You have my blessing to release item #1 to Dr. Blackwood.  Tell Dr. Blackwood he can keep the item as long as experimentation is yielding positive results, but that he must return the item to the vaults when they are finished with it.

 

Keep an eye on the situation.  Dr. Blackwood's curiosity often gets in the way of his common sense.  It's apt to slip his mind that the article needs to be returned to Ft. Streeter.

 

Thank you for your report.  The Joint Chiefs and I have reviewed the report and testimony and find the situation to now be contained.  General Bradley will be arriving on 27 November 1988 to take over command of Ft. Streeter.  You are to give him a complete briefing.

 

Your recommendation concerning Lt. Colonel Ironhorse is being taken under consideration.  I think the Chiefs will go along with the commendation.

 

We'll meet once you get back to Washington, D.C.  Set it up with my administrative assistant, Ms. Gloria Franklin.

 

Sincerely,

Brig. General Henry J. Wilso


End file.
